In an existing cellular network system, transmitting antennas (Antenna) in the form such as vertical polarization, +45°/−45° dual polarization, or vertical/horizontal dual polarization are generally adopted. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of an antenna transmitting and receiving system in a cellular network. The system includes a base transceiver station (Base Transceiver Station, BTS) and an antenna. A remote radio unit (Remote Radio Unit, RRU) in the base transceiver station includes a digital-to-analog converter (Digital Analog Converter, DAC), an analog-to-digital converter (Analog Digital Converter, ADC), a transmitting/receiving (TX/RX) module, a filter (Filter), a power amplifier (PA), and so on, which are not described in detail here. In a downlink direction, the remote radio unit feeds a generated radio signal from an antenna input port into the antenna through a cable (Cable), and then the antenna transmits the radio signal to the air; and in an uplink direction, the antenna receives a radio signal transmitted by a terminal from the air, and transmits the radio signal to the remote radio unit for processing. The radio signal generally includes multiple carrier signals of one cell, and each carrier includes physical channel signals in multiple kinds of multiplexing manners such as code division multiplexing, frequency division multiplexing or time division multiplexing.
During implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems:
A polarization manner of a signal transmitted by an antenna in the prior art is fixed when the antenna is installed physically, and all signals in all carriers in one cell can be transmitted only in a uniform polarization manner. If the polarization manner of the signal needs to be adjusted, the antenna needs to be replaced, for example, when linear polarization and circular polarization are adopted, different antennas are required; or, a physical installation posture of the antenna needs to be adjusted manually, thereby increasing a cost of a manual operation and a risk and time of an operation such as readjustment of a tilt angle of the antenna, so that a workload is too high, and furthermore, a normal operation of a service of the cell is interrupted.